Problem: Three integers greater than 190 but less than 200 have a sum of 577. What is the average of the three numbers? Express your answer as a mixed number.
Explanation: We can call the three integers $a$, $b$, and $c$. The average of three numbers is equal to $\frac{a+b+c}{3}$, and we know that $a+b+c=577$. Then, the average of the three numbers is $\frac{577}{3}=\boxed{192\frac{1}{3}}$.